


Uptown Funk You Up

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Series: Music [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Uptown Funk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on tea-and-outer-space 's prompt: you're singing my favorite song but your singing it wrong au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uptown Funk You Up

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little story to make up for the fact that i haven't been posting lately. sorry everybody:(

Steve sighed as the subway stopped yet again. Why did he have to live all the way across town from the best art store in the city?

People milled on and off, new passengers replacing the old.

Just before the doors shut, a boy slid through just in time.

He sat down, a seat away from Steve, bobbing his head and mouthing along to his music.

Steve looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

He was very attractive, disheveled brown hair, cowlicks sticking up every which way, dark circles under his brown eyes. He had on a leather jacket, tight jeans and too big shoes with holes in them.

His fingers tapped next to him, in a rhythm Steve knew very well.

He sang along in his head to the boy’s tapping.

_Doh. Doh, doooh, doh, doh doooh doh, doh doh._

“This hit, that ice cold, Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold,” the boy whispered along with his music.

Steve shot him a smirk, sniggering about his singing.

“This one for them hood girls, them good girls straight masterpieces. Stylin', while I’m, livin' it up in the city. Got trucks on with all I want, gotta kiss myself, I'm so pretty.”

Steve’s head whipped towards the boy. Trucks?

The boy took no notice of Steve, just kept singing.

“I'm too hot, hot damn. Call the police and the fireman. I'm too hot, hot damn. Make a dragon wanna retirement. I'm too hot, hot damn. Say my name you know who I am. I'm too hot, hot damn. And I’m all 'bout that money, break it down.”

“Okay,” Steve said. “That’s enough.”

He reached over and tapped the boy on the shoulder, perhaps a little harder than necessary.

The boy took out his headphone, looking indignant. “What?”

“That,” Steve said. “Is my favorite song. And you’re singing it all _wrong_.”

The boy’s jaw dropped. “Ex _cuse_ me?”

“You’re singing it wrong!” Steve said. “Those aren’t the lyrics!”

“They are too!” the boy said. “I’m not singing anything wrong.”

Steve shook his head. “No way. You said retirement.”

The boy raised an eyebrow. “So?”

“It’s retire _man_.” Steve said. “And it’s definitely not _trucks_.”

“Look,” the boy said. “I don’t know who you think you are-”

“Steve Rogers,” Steve stuck out his hand.

“Tony Stark,” the boy shook his hand, barely pausing in his speech. “But you’re not the authority on Uptown Funk. I know what I’m singing.”

“Tell you what,” Steve said. “We go to the library, look up the lyrics and prove you wrong.”

Tony snorted. “What, you live in the nineteen forties? I’ll look them up on my phone.”

He pulled up the device he’d been listening to his music on and typed in “Uptown Funk lyrics.”

“That’s not an iPod,” Steve said, peering curiously at the device. “What brand is it?”

“I built it,” Tony said, scrolling through the screen. “So I guess it’s Stark brand.”

“That’s amazing,” Steve said truthfully.

“Thanks,” Tony said, lips quirking in a small smile. “Here we go.”

He pulled up the lyrics and read them out loud. “This hit, that ice cold, Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold, this one, for them hood girls, them good girls, straight masterpieces, stylin', while in, livin’ it up in the city, got...”

He stopped and squinted at the screen.

“Go on,” Steve said, grinning broadly.

“...Chucks on with Saint Laurent,” Tony grumbled.

“And if you scroll down,” Steve said cheerfully. “You’ll see it says ‘retire man’ and ‘bad about that money.’”

“Alright, alright,” Tony said. “You win. What do you claim as your prize?”

“Hhmm,” Steve looked thoughtfully at Tony. “How about a phone number?”

Tony grinned. “I’ll do you one better. I’ll buy you coffee right now. You free?”

“Sure,” Steve said. “You ever been to SHIELD cafe?”

“Can’t say that I have.” Tony said.

“You’re gonna love it,” Steve grinned as the train slowed to a stop. He stood and tugged Tony to his feet. “Best coffee in the city.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
